I Dream
by weixuan18
Summary: -Oneshot- Dreams are wonderfully filled with bliss, yet it is only when they come true, that the true fruits of love are revealed. Enjoy. XD -NaruSaku- Dramatic, with a touch of angst, and of course, loads of fluff.


_**A/N: Ok, this oneshot is for the Heaven and Earth Valentine's Day contest, but of course, it is also for all you NaruSaku fans out there to enjoy (hopefully)! **_

_**And well, I'm always happy to add another oneshot to my collection. XD**_

_**SO! Everyone, hope you enjoy this little piece of writing. ROOT FOR MEH!!! XDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: I would definitely make Sakura fall in love with Naruto if I actually owned the manga…and anime……I'm pouting, in case you didn't realize……not too manly eh…LOL…XD

* * *

**_

I Dream

_It's times like this that I have no idea what's going on……_

_Is all these…real…or not?_

_I feel like it's a dream……a dream where I don't want to wake up, where I want to stay blissfully unaware of the bad aspects of life. _

_Is dreaming freely and happily……too much to ask for?_

_Because if it is……_

"Hokage-sama! Are you sleeping AGAIN?!"

Naruto groaned as he lifted his head off the table groggily, and looked at the person in front of him. _Can't a man even get some rest?_

"What is it, Shizune-ne-chan?"

Said woman merely shook her head as she compared the Rokudaime Hokage with his predecessor. The similarities were uncanny, both hate paperwork with a passion, both get bored extremely easily, both tend to fall asleep, oh let's see, _every bloody minute?_

Ah, but there's a problem, see, where Tsunade failed, Naruto succeeded. It was a magnificent discovery, that nearly killed Tsunade because she had never thought about this before. The ultimate way to defeat the freaking huge pile of paperwork that seems to refill every minute. Behold, the almighty jutsu, KAGE BUNSHIN!

And so, obviously, Shizune can't berate Naruto for slacking, because……in a way, he wasn't. Thanks to his shadow clones, he _always_, repeat, always got the job done at the end of the day. A fine job too. And Shizune knows it. But she still scolds him playfully from time to time, more out of habit than anything.

Yet this time, she really had some urgent matters, "Hokage-sama, apparently Otokage decided to go back on his word……"

Naruto quickly sat up at that, his eyes shone anger, regret, disbelief and most of all, remorse. He sighed before saying, "Shizune, get them to meet me at the North Gate right away. I'll……be preparing……"

Shizune nodded, before rushing out of the office, conveying his message to his most trusted Anbu team.

Naruto shunshin-ed to the top of the Hokage Monuments, standing atop his own head, and closed his eyes, wondering whether Kami-sama really hated him. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to. He could just imagine the look on her face……

"Naruto?"

_Crap……urgh…Kami-sama does hate me……_

He turned around, and sure enough, there she was, looking at him with a worried expression and that same familiar softness that was present in her aura. He hated to do this, he knew what she would say, but he still had to do it. Ah well, no point moaning about it……

"Gomen, Sakura. I've got a mission……"

"Huh? You got a mission? As in our insanely strong Rokudaime Hokage got a mission?" Her eyes rolled as she bore holes into Naruto, determined to break through his defense and find out what he was hiding.

Naruto sighed, "Sakura, it's……otogakure……"

At that, Sakura's eyes widened, before she turned her head away. An awkward silence followed, "Is it……"

"Yeah……"

"Oh……" And silence once again.

Really, if one were to walk into a scene like this, he/she would have to try their hardest just to understand what the hell is going on in the minds of these two. Their faces were totally denied of any expression, well _real_ expression. Naruto's was his usual semi-serious, semi-oh let's have some fun face. Only difference is that his smirk was not there. Neither was his grin.

Sakura, well, she just stood there, closing her eyes, as though she's letting her mind wander, trying not to relive painful memories. _'It helps.'_ She had once told him, _'To just let it go…….once in a while.'_ He had never really accepted how true that proved to be. But then, he was never given a chance to do so in real life. Being a Hokage is busy. With responsibility comes power, with power……comes paperwork. So yeah, even with Kage Bunshin doing his job, he still needs to sort out the billions of pages of information in his head. So, really, the only time when he actually 'lets go', is when he's dreaming.

His relationship with Sakura……has been pretty complicated lately. They were set on being best friends……best friends who hang out almost everyday……best friends who kiss……best friends who make love to each other……

They refused to admit it. The fact was plain simple in everyone else's eyes! They were _meant_ for each other! The way they keep……_pretending_……that they _weren't_ was immensely frustrating and it was on multiple occasions where one Yamanaka Ino had yelled at Sakura in the ladies bathroom to stop acting and go have him. Not that Sakura listened to her……well she did later on……

Sasuke……has always been a touchy subject between the two. Naruto wants to bring Sasuke back for Sakura. He kept trying to get over the fact that Sasuke……is now just an enemy, no longer his brother.

Sakura has told him on multiple occasions, that she does not love the Uchiha anymore and is merely doing this for her _teammate_. Nothing more, nothing less. He was grateful, but he can't help but have flashbacks of that particular moment, where she cried her heart out, asking him to save the traitor, begging him to bring him back……

It ached, it hurt……but in the end, it doesn't even matter. That mission……changed his life. It made him realize just how weak he was. And he corrected that mistake. He trained, harder than ever. He learnt, faster than before. He reappeared three years later, and became a major role in the battles against both Orochimaru and Akatsuki.

All those years, he kept telling himself……he was going to follow his nindo……he was going to make Sakura-chan happy……but were those really what he wanted?

_He was following his nindo……but going against it at the same time._

_He was making Sakura-chan happy……but not with his heart in it. _

He was helping a traitor. He was saving a shinobi that has twice betrayed the village. Should he _still_ let him go this time? He is the Hokage, he is the protector of the village, yet he is the 'friend' of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke, the man that killed his own brother in cold blood even after the truth came out. The Uchiha Massacre was done by Madara. Sasuke served that man, rebelled and killed him along with Naruto. Now, once again, he brought Otogakure together……his goal……is to destroy Konoha……or so it seems.

Sakura didn't seem all that happy when she saw Sasuke. In fact, Naruto thought it looked more like pity than anything. To be honest, he was feeling the same thing. Sasuke had given his…_body_ up just to be able to use the third level of the Cursed Seal. The once handsome arrogant teenager……was now a phantom of what he used to be.

The pink-haired girl has grown up to be a trustworthy woman and an outstanding medic. There is no one else in this world that Naruto could trust more with his life……than Haruno Sakura……his one and only love in this life.

There were sparks between them every now and then, where their emotions would run free and they would give in to them, letting them out, revealing their true selves. The love, the care, the concern, everything!

Those nights were wild, moans of pleasure resonated through the air, gasps of contentment echoed off the walls, cries of ecstasy filled their room, acts of love sealed their bond.

But the next morning, it was always quiet. As though last night never happened. Both had to restrain themselves. Both had to repeatedly remind themselves of their roles in life and the village and would make up hundreds of different reasons to convince themselves that they cannot be together.

They are in love, but afraid to admit.

They are in love, but troubled to commit.

They…are in love……and they both……know it.

Sakura wanted to say something, anything to tell Naruto to feel her worry, understand her care, accept her love...yet her lips……

"Well, be careful ok? You're Hokage now, you're responsible for a lot more……"

"……Ha…hahaha……ha……" His laughter, slightly off, his tone held some melancholy, and mainly disappointment.

But he covered it up quickly, "I got it. I'll……just be going."

Each step he took seemed ever so heavy. He knew that the scenes he had imagined in his dream could never be true. He loved her……such an innocent, pure love……is that so wrong?

He gritted his teeth, anger threatened to get the best of him, but he has long since gotten control over his emotions. His cold attitude, his impassive expressions……they held firm even now. He was hoping for too much after all……

A quick shunshin and he was gone. It was quiet……but no one could see……the inner turmoil that Sakura was going through right now.

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

"Are we all set?!" roared Naruto as he reached the front gate, eyeing the five ANBU teams that were supposed to accompany him on this mission.

"YES SIR!" came the reply.

"Good, you all know what we're here for. To protect our home……to protect our precious people! ARE WE CLEAR?!"

"YES SIR!"

"CAN YOU DO IT?!"

"ABSOLUTELY SIR!"

"CAN YOU GIVE UP ALL THAT YOU HAVE, ALL THAT YOU OWN, ALL THAT YOU GAVE, JUST FOR THEM?!!!!"

No reply was heard. Any sound would prove to be an insult to their resolve!

Their eyes were enough proof. All stood straight, pupils burning with determination and confidence. They knew this was war. A deadly war. But they shall prevail……because they are Konoha ninja!!!

Ninjas that were born to fight the chaos.

Ninjas that were raised to protect their loved ones.

Ninjas that were trained to understand the tough life ahead of them.

Ninjas that shall always do their best, never giving up!

They…are from KONOHA! The leaf of origins, the village of beginnings, the community……of hope!

Their Hokages, throughout the ages, have given up so much for them. The least they can do is to aid them in their goals, the same common goal that has been going on right since the village was born. The will of fire shall burn bright from now till forever!!!

Uzumaki Naruto, like his predecessors, has made much sacrifice for the village. All the shinobi respect him, all the villagers adore him! And today, even though he might be ambushed, even though he might be defeated, even though he might _die_ on the battlefield this very day, he doesn't regret it. Not once, not ever, because Sandaime's words still rang in his ears every single time he looked out from the Hokage Tower……

_A Hokage is someone who protects the village with everything he has, placing absolute trust in his subordinates, having a quick mind that is able to turn disastrous situations to his advantage……A leader……One day Naruto-kun……you will be that someone……_

And now he was that someone. And there will be others after him. He had no regrets. He wasn't doing this for Sakura only, he wasn't doing this for himself. The village, his colleagues, the shinobi of Konoha, the ANBU that are currently accompanying him, their relatives, their loved ones……_his_ loved ones!

His village, his home! HIS HOME!

"LET'S MOVE IT!"

"HAI!"

No one was out on the streets, for one reason. They were at home praying, praying for the safety of these shinobi…these _men_ that were fighting for them.

* * *

_**A few days later in the hospital…….**_

Sakura couldn't focus, her heart…her mind……she didn't know what was keeping her going. This emotion, this……this _fear_ of losing him!

She hated herself. She had grown. She had matured. _Then why can't she tell him the truth??!!_

She didn't even ask if she could go……not that she could, seeing how there were many other patients within the hospital that needed her help. Tsunade was busy having urgent military missions with Jiraiya and the other Clan Heads to think of ways that might be able to stall Otogakure's advance.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Why? _Why was she crying?!_

He'll be safe, he's strong, he can take anything……those were the bullshit she kept telling herself over and over again.

He'll be safe……_if his loved ones support him with all their heart._

He's strong……_as strong as he can be by himself._

He can take anything……_as long as there are others to share the pain with him!_

And right now……She didn't dare think. She was selfish, she didn't dare admit, nor want to admit.

She was scared.

Would Naruto still treat her the same way if she expressed her love?

Would he remember the feeling?

Would he remember the days?!

Her heart was breaking, she didn't grow up at all……her inner world didn't change one bit……waiting for that one guy to fill those holes of loneliness, those gaps of solitude, those cracks of melancholy, that hunger for concern, that craving for care, that……that……

She ached……so very much. She wanted love! She knew it all along, but……

A bitter laugh was emitted from her thin, dry lips……

"Sakura?"

She quickly adjusted her attire, tidied up her messy hair, before wiping away that last tear, "Who is it……oh…Ino……"

The blonde-haired kunoichi frowned slightly, before looking around the room, "Sakura……"

The chief medic refused to meet her eyes, she felt vulnerable, so very weak. So very open……

Ino sighed, "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say to him?"

"……Nothing……"

"Nothing?! Are you kidding me girl?!"

Sakura turned her head aside, the guilt already bursting from her heart. Ino grabbed her by the shoulders, "You can't go on like this! We all see it! How you two look at each other, how you two flirt with each other, how you two care for one another! But why?! _Why won't you two just admit it?_"

No excuses, so she came up with the lamest one possible, "You don't understand! I……"

Ino immediately got hold of that, "You what?! You are no longer that little genin that is always afraid of being left behind! You are the chief medic in this goddamn hospital of our freaking village!! So why can't you just say that……"

Sakura remained silent; there was nothing she could reply. It was all she could do to stop herself from breaking down. Those were the very questions she kept asking herself……yet the answers never came……

Ino glared at her, "Do you know what this has done to you?! Ever since Otogakure made their move, the both of you have been acting weird. You lose focus, you! Unbelievable. Our Hokage as well, the ever so energetic blond! Locked up in his office all day, not even letting Shizune in!"

Her eyes were watering, she knew exactly why……

_He's back……_

_I know……_

……………

_Can I ask you one more favour?_

……_I'll bring him back. _

He didn't hear her to the end. She wanted him to be safe. She didn't care about Sasuke that way anymore! For all he's done to damage the village, he should be captured and executed in public!

She didn't restate her favor. She didn't dare. She was afraid that he might be distracted. But she didn't realize the hurt that has been dealt to his heart.

One single hesitation……just one silly moment……

"Come on Sakura! We're all worried about you! Now he's gone, what-"

"ENOUGH!!! Don't you think I know that?! Do you know how much I love him?!" She's reached the limit. She needed to break down, the guilt was crashing down on her in waves.

Ino bit her lips, she was being cruel, she knew that it was a tad evil to be forcing Sakura to confess all of this, but it was the only way for her to see what she's missing.

"I still remember that night! Our first time……he was so gentle……he really loves me……I know that, deep in my heart. I accepted him. And the next morning, waking up, I see that everything is okay, the first time in my life and it was so great! It was the best feeling I ever had in months!"

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, "I found a place so safe. I feel calm, I belong! I'm so happy here, and I let myself be sincere. It was a state of bliss, and I thought I was dreaming. It's the happiness inside that truly warmed my heart. That innocence…is so brilliant, all I wanted to do was for him to stay and hear me say 'Please don't go away, I need you right now' and hold onto him, for he is the most important person to me at that moment……no, he is the most important person in my life!"

Ino patted her back lightly, giving her the silent moral support she so needed. Sakura took in a deep breath before continuing, "We started seeing each other more after that. You know……"

A small smile was seen on Ino's face, where she teased, "Yes we know, but do tell anyway."

Sakura blushed, "Mo, Ino!"

"My bad, my bad, keep going."

"With him by my side, I felt so strong, so confident! At first I thought it was all myself! I have grown! I matured!" She shook her head, "I was a fool. That day……he left for a mission, an SS-rank one……I sent him off myself. His smile and grin etched themselves deeply into my heart."

"All of a sudden, without him, my life felt……_hollow_……I…I always needed time on my own, I never thought I would need him there when I cry! The days feel like years when I'm alone! The bed's made up on his side, I…I've never felt this way before! Everything I do reminds me of him! I couldn't focus."

"The clothes he left in my apartment, they smell just like him and I think of the things he do……it was as though the scene was replaying itself over and over in my mind! Just like this time……when he walks away……I count the steps that he took……I…I just want him to see how much I need him right now!"

Sakura sobbed into Ino's shoulder, wanting to pour out all her sorrows once and for all. Ino sighed, no one deserved to keep all this bottled up. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. Everyone only admired Sakura, the medic, yet how many looked underneath the underneath and saw the scared little Sakura-chan?

"When…when he's gone, it's as though my heart is shattered, the pieces of my heart missing him! Resonating their protest at my vague sentences! When he's gone, the face I came to know and love so deeply is missing! When he's gone, all the words that I used to hear from him to get me through my day echoed themselves in my mind, making me fully realize……just how much I'm missing him."

"I love him, I love him so much!" Cried Sakura as she finally spoke those words that had been trapped in her soul all this time.

Ino pulled her in for a gentle embrace, her soothing voice having the desired effect on her, "It's okay, he knows……believe in him, believe in yourself. You'll pull through."

Sakura's cries were filled with such grief and pain, that even Ino couldn't help but shed a tear or two. The boys were all waiting out there, knowing that Sakura was in pain but were totally clueless on how to help. To be honest, everyone hoped for the two to get together.

They were worried. Naruto and his teams have been gone for a few days now, yet nothing came back. Not even a message. The anxiety has been gradually increasing and the whole village was on edge.

Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Sarutobi Konohamaru went with Naruto and their loved ones were afraid too. What if something happened to them? What would they do?

Naruto led his elite ANBU team, with the other four acting as 'temporary' ANBU captains. Usually, no matter the situation, _something_ or _someone_ would always report back to confirm the mission's success rate.

And it was with staggering steps that Sakura and Ino finally reached Tsunade's office, where the poor girl cried in the warm embrace of the person she has always treated as her godmother.

"They'll be fine……they have to be!" was Tsunade's firm reply, even though her eyes were brimmed with tears.

The spirits were down for the rest of the day, no one felt happy, Sakura in particular. She was seen staring at the front gates on numerous occasions, accompanied by her 'sisters' to try and get them into a better mood.

It was already late at night, and most wanted her to be back in bed, getting some well-deserved rest before Naruto comes back they said. But she didn't relent. She walked over to the front gates one last time. Hoping against hope that somehow, he would be back by then.

Memories of their past flashed past her eyes as her entire being was filled with images of Naruto. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks once again, her arms unconsciously hugging herself, trying to keep herself from shivering, wanting to stop the fear from invading her heart, wanting to get some form of assurance that he is alright.

She wanted to tell him, she had to tell him, no matter what the consequences are! She's done hesitating, and yet……

She wanted to shout, she wanted to cry, she wanted to yell, she wanted to scream……

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" She didn't care anymore.

"ALL I EVER WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO KNOW MY FEELINGS FOR YOU!!!"

"EVERYTHING I DO FOR YOU I GIVE MY HEART AND SOUL!"

"I KNOW WE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER ON THIS WORLD! OUT HERE FOREVER!"

"I NEED TO FEEL YOU HERE WITH ME!!! I…I need you……"

Her legs gave way due to the stress and sorrow, and before anyone could react, she was kneeling on the ground, crying her heart out, the melancholy, the grief, the distress, the sadness, everything, she hated it all!

If only she had admitted it earlier……If only she had told him……

"NARUTO!!!!"

Her cries sounded so desperate, filled with such despair that everyone there couldn't help but cry along with her. They were women too, as for the men, it was all they could do to not embrace their significant other and confess their love for them.

"ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO KNOW! MY HEART! IS FOR YOU! AND YOU ONLY! SO PLEASE!!! ANSWER ME!!! Please……answer me……"

Her throat was hoarse from all the yelling, her conscious was fading and her eye lids felt ever so heavy. Yet she refused to leave, even when the others went to drag her, she stayed put. There was only one thing on her mind……Naruto……

And just as she was about to embrace the sweet darkness……warmth filled her entire being. A pair of strong arms enveloped her petite figure, pulling her into a tight embrace.

His soothing voice rang in her ears, his breath, so very familiar……

"I love you too……Sakura……"

Her eyes shot open immediately, and greeting her sight, was a very disheveled Naruto, with wounds here and there, even a scar on the cheek, yet that smile was alive again. That very grin that always makes her day was there!

No words could adequately do justice to the absolute bliss Sakura was feeling. She clung onto the love of her life, never wanting to let go, never wanting to leave, all she wanted was him and him alone.

Her lips found his, dwelling in the state of nirvana as she once again explored the wonders of kissing. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into emerald.

"He got away……"

"I don't care……You……"

"I'm fine……"

"Did you……"

"Every single word."

"How……"

"We were all rushing back, knowing you all would be worried, and that is when I……" He didn't need to say anymore, for Sakura has once again captured his lips in a deep passionate kiss.

"Is everyone alright?"

Naruto chuckled, "Look around you. They seem okay to you?"

Tenten would not stop kissing Neji, thrilled that he made it back with such little injuries.

Kiba was embracing an extremely relieved Hinata as he whispered words of comfort to his wife.

Shino and his girlfriend from ANBU, Ami, were quietly talking with their hands tightly entwined.

Konohamaru and Hanabi were making out right in the public, her usual icy status completely disregarded.

For the first time that day, Sakura laughed joyfully along with the others. All the villagers cheered at their return and suddenly, everyone eyed the couple as the rest moved out of the way, putting Naruto and Sakura in the spotlight.

Naruto slowly released Sakura, his eyes filled with love and affection for the lady of his life, "Haruno Sakura……I've prepared for this day hundreds of times in my dreams……never would I have thought that I had the courage to stand before you. But now……I have no more doubts."

"I must tell you something that has been hidden within me, right here in public. I love you. Sakura. I love you so much that it hurts."

Silent tears fell off her cheeks as she gazed at him tenderly, contentedly accepting the warmth he was projecting for her, and her only.

He got on one knee, and took off the ring that he always wore on his necklace, the one given to him by Tsunade on his eighteenth birthday. It was a pair, he got the other one next year, when he reached the status of ANBU captain.

It was a platinum ring with a ruby shaped as a cherry blossom on top, glowing ever so slightly due to the mild chakra emitted from the minerals that made this ring. Tsunade had predicted this day might come, and she wasn't disappointed.

Naruto bowed his head, before looking up at Sakura sincerely, "Would you marry me?"

Silence, everyone was waiting for this moment. This day that shall change history.

No words could adequately describe how Sakura was feeling right now. Bliss, happiness, delight, pure elation that was almost bursting her heart, all combined into one big ecstasy.

A small nod, a shy nod, before her voice spoke as a whisper, "Yes…Yes!"

Roars of elation sounded in the background as everyone present cheered them on. Naruto gently slid the ring onto her finger, before kissing her hand ever so tenderly. Their eyes met, their passions merged, their love bloomed, and from that second on, there was never a better moment in life.

This moment is perfect……_Please don't go away……_

This setting is perfect……_Please stay by my side……_

This situation is perfect……_Promise me……_

_Everything_ is perfect. _I will……from now……till forever!_

Dreams are nice and wonderful, but it is only when they come true, that you fully experience the happiness and joy that awaits you.

So next time, think again, perhaps your dream is just beside you.

Awaken it, embrace it, and retrieve it.

It's always closer than you think……and always better than you can ever imagine.

* * *

_**Well, well, that was long! XD **_

_**At least for a oneshot, lol. I am proud of it, my best oneshot to date I reckon. Or I hope, haha. **_

_**So people, tell me how it was. And I'll be updating "I Live On" next, and be rest assured, it is already underway. **_

_**Hopefully, this fic will be able to let some of you appreciate NaruSaku a bit more. But anyways, I hope this has given you some form of entertainment. Good day. XD**_


End file.
